


Bummer School: A Working Title

by tommyshaw



Category: F is for Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, i just want them to be happy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyshaw/pseuds/tommyshaw
Summary: this is kind of a rewrite of the summer vacation episode but they don't take kevin on vacation because he has to go to summer school. vic checks up on him and they bond and hang out and stuff idk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed there isn't any f is for family fic on here that isn't like, incest or super sad so i wanted to change that

“Seriously? You’re taking the fucking dog on vacation, but not me?”

“The dog doesn’t call me a dildo every five minutes!”

This sort of father-son dialogue exchange was common in the Murphy home. Frank, the patriarch, sat behind the wheel of the suitcase-stuffed family sedan while his eldest son, Kevin, screamed at him from the front porch. The rest of the family merely stared, knowing better than to interrupt the scene unfolding before them.

“This is so unfair! I passed all- well, _some_ of my classes!”

“Clearly not enough of ‘em, _Einstein!_ You still gotta go to fuckin’ summer school!”

“If I was Vic’s kid he wouldn’t treat me like this!”

“Then go move in with that fuckin’ drug addict, see if I care!”

“Maybe I will!”

“Do whatever the fuck you want! I’m not having this conversation with you anymore,” Frank yelled as he backed the car out of the driveway.

“Wait!” Sue interjected. “Kevin, honey, there’s a week’s worth of meals in the freezer and there’s some money in the drawer by the phone if you want pizza-”

“ _Jesus,_ Sue, he can’t even count to ten and you’re treating him like a goddamn prince.”

“What, do you want him to starve to death while we’re gone?”

“I can fucking hear you guys talking about me!”

“Good, at least you’re not deaf!” Frank continued backing the car out and turned it toward the street.

“We love you, see you in a week. I asked Vic to make sure you’re going to school!” They sped off to Lake Wawayonda. Kevin groaned as he walked back in the house and slammed the door with as much power as he could muster.

On one hand, he really _didn’t_ want to go on vacation and slowly boil to death in his own sweat on an eight-hour car trip to some cabin where a bunch of people probably got murdered fifty years ago. On the other hand, he’d been a Murphy longer than two of the people in the car- three if you counted the dog, four if you counted Sue’s fetus, which he was pretty sure they did in some states, and it would’ve been nice if they’d at least _invited_ him.

What the hell was he gonna do with a whole week to himself anyway? You can only jack off and smoke weed so many times in a day. Lex, Bolo, and Claire were still being dicks, and as much as he craved validation from them, he was still kind of scared of Morehead, Nikki, and Nuber.

He knew one thing for certain, though: he wasn’t going to fucking summer school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda uneventful i'm sorry but it's necessary for story setup

_Scene: Monday morning._

_BANGBANGBANG!_

“Hey Kev, are you up? We gotta leave for school in half an hour!”

Kevin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and groggily squinted at the clock on his nightstand. The small black-and-white numbers read _6:28 am._ The only times he’d ever gotten up that early in his life were Christmases, and they were barely worth it. They really expected him to get up that early _for school?_ No way in hell was that happening. He hid under his dark-gray blanket, crossing his fingers in the hopes Vic would go away. He couldn’t believe his mom had turned the one respectable person in the neighborhood against him.

“Kevin?”

He held his breath.

“I’m coming down, okay?” The cellar door opened and Vic walked down, immediately noticing the Kevin-sized lump on the bed. He placed his hand on Kevin’s shoulder and gently shook him.

“C’mon Kev, you gotta get ready for school.”

“I’m not going.”

“Why not?”

“I...uh...I’m sick.” He feigned a half-decent cough.

“Aw man, on your first day, too?”

“Yeah, I know, I was really looking forward to it,” he pretended to cough again. “I guess this means I can’t go to summer school today.”

“Shit, Kev, I’m real sorry about that. Do you want me to bring you soup or cough syrup or someth-”

“ _NO!_ Uh, I mean, no thanks, though that’s, um, really nice of you. I think I just need to rest,” he coughed once more for good measure.

“Alright. Feel better soon, little man,” Vic patted Kevin’s shoulder a couple times before heading up the stairs and closing the doors to the basement/bedroom/love palace/recording studio.

_**…** _

_Goddamnit._

If he wasn’t going to Hell already, he sure as shit was now.

Lying to his parents about skipping summer school was one thing; after all, God knows they’ve lied to him hundreds of times about all sorts of shit, but lying to Vic? The one adult in his life who gave a shit about him and actually encouraged him to follow his dreams? This was something entirely different...and it felt _awful._


End file.
